Doctor Who?
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: What do the people who know the Doctor really think about him? Who is the Doctor? Next Up: RORY THE ROMAN!
1. Amy Pond

**First Doctor Who story, but I've been a fan for a long time!So, after watching the last episode of season six (and a couple of face palms), I decided to write what some people thought of the Doctor. If you want me to write the opinion of a specific character, feel free to ask! There will be more to come in about a week! Promise (only if you review) :)**

** Don't own Doctor Who you know? It's depressing :( **

Amy Pond

The Doctor. Doctor Who? Well, the Doctor... he's interesting. I met him first when i was little, and even though he left me physically, he never really left my heart. I was in love with him, and I still am, but my love for him is different from what it was when i was younger.

When i was younger, he was my crush. He was the strange man who cared for me even though he didn't even know me. Thinking back, I should've been cautious, because he could've kidnapped me, thought he nearly did, in a way. When he never came back for me, I went out and told my friends all about him. I even made up adventures for us to go on. I fell in love with a man that I only knew for a short time. He was the man who believed that there was something wrong with that crack in the wall of my bedroom. He was the strange man with a box. He was my Knight in raggedy clothes.

When I next saw him, I couldn't believe it. I had finally convinced myself that he wasn't coming back for me, and then, there he was...in my house. I still felt strongly for him, I still felt like I was in love with him. Then he took me on a crazy adventure, and he promised me that there was more to come, and then he left...AGAIN. Thought this time, he came back, even though i had to wait two more years. But in those two years without the Doctor, i was able to see that the man I needed, the man, I really loved was right in front of me (and there was a time while traveling with the Doctor when I forgot that, but lets not talk about that). Rory. I love him; he's my Mr. Hotness.

When I traveled with the Doctor, he always acted like there was something wrong. He would give me these looks, like I was a puzzle, and he was trying to figure me out. At the time, i never thought that there was something wrong with me; I thought it was just because he felt that I was weird, or he was weird. Which he is, but it's a good weird. Thinking back, I had a lot of problems while traveling with the Doctor, not that I'm complaining. Though, because of him I have parents and a real family now. He sacrificed himself so I could have that. He's been through more than I have, so I shouldn't complain. He lived for such a long time, and even after all these years he does so much for the human race, he's done so much for my family and I, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay him for all that he's done. He was a man who knew what to do, and he always had more to come.

My travels with the Doctor were never boring. There was always something interesting, for example, the ever so mysterious River Song. She was always such a mystery, and even though I know who she is now, and have spent most of my life with her, I still don't know much about her. She's a woman of many secrets, and she's also pretty cool. I think she gets that from her mother, not that her father isn't cool or anything... Then she went off and married the Doctor! That makes me his mother-in-law. That's weird, being your best friends mother-in-law, but how many people get to say that they are the Doctor's mothers-in-law? One, I hope.

But, I can't have many more adventures with him can I? Does this mean that my adventures with him are completely over? No, I still get to here about what adventures he goes on with my daughter, and maybe one day she'll bring him home. I'd love to see him again. But, he's dead isn't he? Well, that's what everyone think, anyway. I won't tell anyone the truth. Silence has fallen, hasn't it? Though I wonder what "the Question" was? What question was so important that it brought upon the Silence?

Who are you? What time is it? Where are you from? What's 867849576 multiplied by ducks? What year were you born? Why are you called the Doctor, Doctor Who?

End

**Review Please? My review monster is Hungryyyyyyy! (props to you if you get the Hunggrryyyy reference!)**


	2. Rory the Roman

Ugghhhh. Sorry for the wait. I'm just so lazy. But here you go. Forgive me for the length. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.

Chapter 2: Rory the Roman 

The Doctor. Doctor Who? There was a time when I thought I knew the answer to that question. There was a time when I knew almost everything about him. I didn't spend 2,000 years doing nothing. I spent those years protecting Amy, my wife. I had to research the Doctor. I can't always remember what I found out, but for some reason, I know that whatever I found out was big, and very important. I just can't remember what, though. Sometimes, I feel like I'm very close to remembering everything, but for some reason, I'm never able to. There's something telling me not to, something telling me that I will regret knowing. I believe it.

Now, though, I don't know what I am supposed to think of him. I'm his father in law, how strange. I'm also pretty sure that my own daughter is older than me. Unless you count those years that I lived that never technically happened, but sometimes I remember those years and sometimes I don't. All I know is that I lived them. But, I was made of plastic and it was I, but it wasn't me. Does that count? I really have no idea anymore. Gosh, this is confusing. I give up trying to figure this out.

Other than the than the great confusion the Doctor has brought to my life, I'm glad that I met him, even though sometimes I hate him and wish he had never met Amy in the first place. This man has brought me so much. He's shown me people and planets that because of him, I've made a difference in. Because of him, in a universe that never technically happened, I am the _Lone Centurion_. Isn't that exciting? But he's also taken so much away from me. My daughter, my wife, and my life, multiple times. I think that I must have incredible luck. Every time that I die, I come back to life. Though, I am afraid that one day, I won't.

What's my opinion of the Doctor? Well, he's a man with many secrets. He doesn't take well to people trying to mess with his life very well. Sometimes, I feel like he's a man who's lost everything, and has given up all hope. He's very old, so I believe that he has seen more than any average person would be able to handle. If I ever see him again, I'm going to ask him questions that he can't NOT answer. I have to know these things; he can't just pop in one day and say, "Hey! I'm the Doctor! Want to go on an adventure?" And then leave you the next. He's all "OK! These times were fun, but I've decided that I'm bad for you. Have a nice life!" This man obviously has issues!

I don't care about his issues though, I care about answers. Why us? Why my wife? Why my daughter? Why my FAMILY? What have you done that makes everyone hate you so much? Why is it you that's protecting us? Where are the other Time Lords, what happened to them? Who are you? "The Doctor." Don't make me laugh. I bet that you can't even preform CPR. You call yourself the Doctor, Doctor Who?

End

See, told you it was short.

Tell me whom you want to see next, or just review!

My review monster is going to eat me if he doesn't get fed his daily dose of reviews soon….


End file.
